


there will always be warmth here

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss arrives early in the evening, and always, always leaves early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there will always be warmth here

**Author's Note:**

> context? who needs context?? just enjoy the north pole ...
> 
> lmao idk what i'm doing with my life  
> pls leave kudos/comment if you enjoyed gay not-magical-girls

Weiss arrives early in the evening, and always, always leaves early in the morning. She seems to know exactly when Pyrrha needs company and when she doesn’t, and when she’s so bloody and bruised it could fall either way.

Weiss knows when Pyrrha needs the silence, needs to only hear their two bodies breathing in tandem, and when she needs Weiss to talk until her voice gets hoarse. She’s heard so many stories over the past few months her head could almost burst, so many different things about the world she lives in – her favourite involved people tattooing dust into their skin. It lulled her to sleep one particularly painful night. When she woke, Weiss was gone.

She didn’t really mind. She lived a simple life, going on missions, barely in contact with anyone from the days at Beacon anymore (except, of course, the ice queen that just couldn’t resist the red hot flame). In the morning light the events of the twilight hours seemed so hazy and unreal she was able to compartmentalise them. She was good at that. Take a bad mission, put it in a box, lock it and throw away the key. Take Jaune, blonde hair and blue eyes (not cold, but warm, like the shallow end on the ocean) and virtue and bravery, and shove it in a corner of her mind.

Take Weiss, all sharp edges and thin legs and lace scratching against skin, and take the night and separate it from the day.

In the day she was Pyrrha Nikos, huntress, slayer of Grimm and protector of humanity. She wasn’t allowed to be anything but a warrior.

But, at the end of it all, when Weiss knocked on her door (Pyrrha had been working up the courage to give her a key, but she was afraid, more scared than she’d ever been facing a Grimm, that it would become something bigger than she could handle), when she held Pyrrha’s hand so gently for someone made of frost, when she dragged Pyrrha to the bedroom and laid her out and made her fall apart …

She could still be a hero. Just a hero on hold for a while, occupied by her greatest knight.


End file.
